Something Real To Hold On To
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Another one for Shadow of Castiel because she is the awesome! Jimmy thinks he's the one who needs Dean to hold on to, but maybe its the other way around... One-shot and yes another Jimmy/Dean from because Jimmy needs some loving too!


**A/N: **I couldn't help it. This is another one for Shadow of Castiel. Not in the same verse as my other Jimmy/Dean fic "Better Than Any Dream". This one actually goes with the series and roughly goes with Season 4, sometime after Rapture. It's because we both love Jimmy and both agree that Jimmy needs some loving too. Pre-slash if you squint your eyes. Pure corniness and fluff ahead. You have been warned! Rating is for f bombs mostly. No smut.

And I know I told Shadow of Castiel that I would be posting mostly on LJ but old habits die hard and this freaking site will forever have a soft spot in my heart.

**Something Real To Hold On To: **

By: LOSTrocker

Night comes all too soon for Jimmy because when it does, he goes to bed alone. Well, in actuality, he doesn't even have a bed. He gets the sofa. Thats all Dean and Sam can over him. He's grateful, he is, but its just not the same as his home, his bed where is wife is right now, and he can guess that she's just as alone as he is right now. What he would give to her in his arms instead of this hunk of rock they call a pillow.

Dean can't sleep because Jimmy can't. He pushes himself up and he doesn't need a light to see what Jimmy is doing in the dark. He's holding on to that pillow. If he didn't have that, he would have something else as a substitute and it just breaks his heart. Yes, to contrary to belief Dean Winchester does as heart and its the biggest one that the world's has ever known and only a few that has actual witnessed to.

Dean can't imagine how hard it is for James Novak. Unlike him, he has never been that lucky – to know what a home or to have someone as steady as a wife. All he's gotten was a good number of one night stands that are usually gone before the sun is up. The only one who can relate to this poor bastard is Sammy, and Dean can see now why those two get along so much better than he does with Jimbo. He likes it better when Castiel is here. Cas he gets. Jimmy, he's still trying to figure out. They do have one thing in common though:

Loneliness.

And it sucks so much ass that sometimes Dean can't even bare it... All though, he puts up a front that says like wise. Its that string that causes him to whisper in the dark.

"Jimbo, get yer ass over here." Dean demands.

Jimmy can't help but chuckle. He use to be called that as a kid, and he hated it, but somehow leave it Dean to make that an exception. "I'm fine Dean, go to sleep." Jimmy lies because he's human. He knows how to. He's had years of practice, but Dean knows it.

"Don't make me get up young man." teases Dean.

"Why do you have to bring age into this?" Jimmy replies jokingly. "I'm older than you."

Meh. It doesn't matter. Only by a few years, but really, whose counting?

Jim sighs, gives into Dean's demands because he knows that little shit won't let off of him until he's in bed with him. Dean scoots over and lefts up the covers, which gives Jimbo plenty of room to sink in beside him. This bed is no where near the one he has at home. The one thats so comfortable that its like sleeping on a cloud, and yes Jimmy Novak can make that analogy because he's been up in Heaven. He knows what its like. Still, its beats that God damn sofa.

The bed is merely forgotten when he feels warm flesh against his. Damn, he almost forgotten what it was like. Of course, Dean isn't soft like Ames, he's built like a fucking Greek God, and it makes him want to step up to the plate to get abs like that. Damn. Just damn.

Dean smiles when he can feel Jimmy's body relax against his. He even hears some of it crack. Jim goes to apologize but doesn't have to because Dean understand. His body is just getting use to being his again. Dean covers lets the covers fall over him.

"Better?" Dean questions him.

Jimmy nods as Dean slids back down beside him. At first, they just lay there, unknowing what to do or who should move first. This is awkward. Well, more on James' part than Dean's really, but still awkward non the less. Jimmy admits its nice though and the urge to through his arms around Dean just so he could remember what its like to hold on to something real is very strong. He doesn't act on it first. He was taught that this was wrong: two men sharing a bed together. Surely he was going to Hell for this. He couldn't help but laugh at that stupid ass rule now. Fuck it, rules were made to be broken and dammit he wanted something to hold.

Dean is shocked as hell when he finds that Jimmy is the one to do it first. He doesn't flinch as Jimmy lets that slender arm of his wrap around him, and pull him so close that it makes Dean wonder if this what it was all about.

Jim grasps on to him tight, yes, he's there, and dammit all to Hell if he didn't feel good. He can feel Dean ease into him, and thats a good sign. That means he won't be pushing him away. Then again, why would he when he was the one who called him over? Perhaps he would be the one to push Dean off once morality kicked in.

Nah.

It isn't long until Jim is out like a light.

Good night stars.

Good night moon.

Good night Jimmy.

Jim thinks that he's the one who needs to Dean to hold onto but it was actually the other way around.

Sam is the first one up the next morning. He is a little more than surprised to find that Dean and Jimmy are in the same bed together, intertwined with one another. After the surprise of seeing his brother with another man in his bed sinks in, Sammy calms down and realizes that this could be a good thing if it works out for them, and somewhere deep inside Sam knows it will. This assures him that Dean won't be alone when he's gone, and Sammy needs that assurance because he knows that Dean can't handle alone. Sam would give these two a few more minutes as he quietly steps out of the motel room to get he helps himself to some much needed refreshing coke. Of course, its demon blood he's after, but coke sounds so much better.

**Fin. **


End file.
